


More Sherlock Macros

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Macros, Nudity, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fun and find the Austin Powers reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sherlock Macros

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zpsada64b78.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zps69470ac7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zps8e5ea8c0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zps089c15e3.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zps12fdb561.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zps90eb2d4c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zps249e47ce.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot7_zps75ccbaa8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot12_zpsdc91fb26.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot9_zps30140579.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot11_zps511244c8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot8_zps4ce5f2d5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot10_zps2a915f37.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot13_zps514d75ed.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot17_zps62adc481.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot14_zps191150a8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot16_zps658c1eaa.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot18_zpsebb5cbc3.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot15_zpsca2289e2.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot20_zps60e6aaed.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot19_zps077999ee.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot21_zps8250d91a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot23_zpsb680057b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot22_zps51f9bad3.jpg.html)


End file.
